An SnK Thanksgiving
by AnimeFever1991
Summary: [(Eren Jaeger x Reader)] Thanksgiving, a time where we give thanks, a time where friends and family spend time together, thankful for what we're fortunate to have, but have you ever wondered what an Aot thanksgiving would be like? Read it to find out! :D


"Thanksgiving?"

"What?! You've never heard of it!"

"No. I can't say that I have."

"Jean, why do you have to be such an ass!"

"It comes with me charming good looks," Jean replied with a shit-eating grin on his face while throwing a wink at you.

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me," you deadpanned, ignoring his wink but it didn't go unnoticed by Eren, your boyfriend, who was sitting right nest to you.

"Hey, Horse-Face, stop hitting on my girlfriend," Eren growled, glaring daggers towards Jean.

"What's the matter, Titan-Boy? Afraid she's going to dump your sorry ass for a real man?" He shot bask as the grin on his face was growing bigger with each passing second.

"That's it!" Eren slammed his fists on the table and stood up, ready to pound Jean's face in.

"Oh, boy... Here they go again." You face-palmed, looking down in shame.

"Can't you two just try get along?"

"No!" They both yelled in unison, glancing at you, then glared back at each other. "What the hell!? Stop repeating everything I say! I'll stop if you stop!"

Before you could blink, Mikasa came over, clocking the two of them upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for, Mikasa!?" Eren hollered, while holding his now wounded head.

"Instead of bickering like a couple of children, maybe you should be listening to what (y/n) was trying to say," she retorted back cooly, sitting on the other side of Eren.

"I agree," Armin spoke up as he sat across from Mikasa. "I've never even heard of the 'Thanksgiving' and I'm quite interested in learning more about it."

"Okay...fine."

They reluctantly agreed, while Eren sat back down, crossing his arms while Jean was grumbling to himself.

"Well there's really not much to say," you started. "It's a day where you give thanks with your friends and family while eating this big ol' feast."

At the word "feast", Sasha's eyes's became the size of dinner plates.

"A feast! Guys we have to do this!" she proclaimed.

Turning to you, she placed her hands on your shoulders and began shaking you vigorously.

You grabbed her hands and put them on the table.

"Is food the only thing you ever think about?" you asked, already knowing the answer to your question.

"What's there to be thankful for?" Connie questioned.

"Exactly! What can we be thankful for!" Jean cut in. "With those damn blood-thirsty beasts still around, there's nothing to be thank for for."

"How about the fact we're still alive! Shouldn't you be thankful for that!?" you countered back.

"Yeah, but-"

"But what, Jean! I know humanity is on the verge of being wiped, but at least we get to fight for another day! not to mention there's-"

"All right. All right. I get it You can stop now."

"Who cares what we're thankful for. There's more important matters to to attend too," Sasha butted in, bouncing in her seat.

"Oh! And what would the be?" you asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Sasha gave you a serious look, staring you straight in the eye as she leaned forward.

You were getting nervous, Not once had you seen he so serious.

"Uh, Sasha? Are you all ri-"

"Food."

"Eh!?"

"Food! We can't forget about the food!"

"You do realize that we might not be able to do this, right?"

"What!? Why!? I. Must. Have. My. Food," Sasha begged.

"She'll agree with anything dealing with food," Eren mummered only for you to hear, causing you to giggle.

"That's true," you whispered back, nodding.

"Are you planning a party?"

Immediately, you heard an all to familiar voice coming from behind you, scaring the crap out of you in the process.

"Hanji! What in the world were you thinking?! You scared the bejesus out of me!" you scolded, placing a hand on your now pulsating heart. "Can't you approach people like a normal person?"

"What kind of party are you throwing?" Hanji commented, completely ignoring your question as she seated herself between you and Eren.

"Actually we were talking about dinner, not having a party," you retorted back, placing you elbow on the table and resting your chin in the palm of your hand.

"Oh I see, dinner," Hanji nodded in understanding. "but aren't we already having dinner right now?"

"Yes, but we were discussing about tomorrows dinner."

"Sasha how many times do I have to tell you, we're not doing it," you replied. "Even if we were, Muffintop over there's against it, as he is with everything else we do."

"I am not and don't call me that!" Jean shrieked, patting his head vigorously mortified.

"(Y/n), my dear sweet (y/n). You're forgetting who I am," Hanji sand, swinging her arm over your shoulder.

"A titan-obsessed-maniac?" you admitted sarcastically.

"No. I'm squad leader Hanji Zoe. I can put in a good word or two for you, to Ewrin, if you want."

"The Commander!? Um Hanji.. He's not the one I'm worried about."

"It's Shorty isn't?"

She nodded.

"Yes it's the Captain. He's never let us do it, even if it is out day off."

"And?"She encouraged you to continue.

"In order for us to have foo, we need to use the kitchen and in order for us to use the kitchen, we need to get through him first," you explained.

"Mmhmm." hanji hummed, placing her elbows on the table, interlocking her fingers together, as she laid her chin on top of them thinking.

She sat in that postion for a while, until a Cheshire cat-like grin appeared across her face.

You never did liked that grin. You knew she was up to no good.

"And then She started laughing. It wasn't her usual loud obnoxious laugh either. It was as if she was plotting something.

"Leave it to me."

"Come again?"

"Just leave Shorty to me." Hanji got up from the table and practically ran to the officers table.

"Is it really a good idea to get he involved?" Connie asked.

"Connie, she got herself involved," you pointed out, shooting a quick glance then looking back at Hanji.

After getting some "kind" words, put in from Hanji herself, Levi agreed but demanded all of you brats clean the kitchen when you were done.

Your nest issue now war preparing the food.

"How in the hell were you able to find a turkey, mush less kill one!? You know what, never mind. I don't need to know," you admitted, closing the oven after checking the main dish. "It looks like it's almost done. how are the potatoes?"

"I'm working on it. These damn things don't want to be mashed," Eren let out, flinging the potatoes everywhere in frustration.

"Maybe you should try mashing them slowly. So you don't waste more than you already have," you chuckled, gently taking the masher out of his hands, finishing them in the process.

"I'm sorry. maybe I'm not cut out to be in the kitchen," he sighed in irritation.

"Now, now, don't be so hard on yourself, Eren. It's fine. I do appreciate the help though," you smiled, looking over your shoulder to see his reaction.

"You're welcome," he mumbled finding the sudden interest in the wall, rubbing his neck as a pink hue appeared on his tan checks. "I'm surprised Sasha hasn't come barging in here."

You tried suppressing a snort, but ended up laughing.

"What's so damn funny?" Eren asked.

"I have Sasha on a scavenger hunt," you let out between giggles.

"Scavenger hunt? For what?" he asked nervously.

"Nothing bad, I swear!" you replied, truthfully. "I told her to go look for a cornucopia."

"Cornucopia? Can you eat it?" Eren thought out loud, while you put the potatoes in a bowl.

"Eren. A cornucopia isn't something you should be eating. It's a large container in the shape of a horn," you answered, as you took the turkey out of the oven and tried placing in on a silver plater. "It's usually overflowing with flower, nuts, and produce."

"And you honestly believe Sasha will be able to actually find one?" he questioned, insisting he place the golden brown bird on the plater.

"No, I know she won't. There's a difference," you pointed out.

"At that moment Sasha came running through the door, hunched over and breathing heavily, like she just run a hundered laps.

When she caught her breath, she looked at you right in the eye and pointed at you.

"You."

"You, what?" you raised and eyebrow cautiously.

"You...you lied to me!" she yelled. "You told me to find a cornucopia! You told me we needed it! Well guess what! I couldn't find it!"

"Are you done?" you replied slowly.

"Yes, yes as a matter-of-fact, I am!" Sasha emphasized, letting her arm fall to her side.

"Good. Now, please don't overreact with what I'm about to say." you paused as she nodded in agreement.

"I did it so you sould be distracted and to keep you from nagging us for food."

"No I wouldn't," she countered back, offended. "I would have been simply observing, not nagging."

"Do you honestly expect us to believe you." Eren declared rather than questioned."

"Sasha, you turn into a completely different person when you're around food," you added, putting in your two cents.

"Yes.. No.. Maybe.. I don't know. I don't need you two tag teaming me!" she cried in defeat, until she noticed the turkey and slowly began walking towards it, drooling.

you all ready anticipating this, stepped in front on Sasha, blocking her view.

"Oh hell no! You're going to have to wait just like the rest of us," you ordered, ushering he to the door.

"B-b-b-b-but can't I have just a little piece?" Sasha pleaded.

"No! I have an idea. How about you go check to see if they have set the table yet," you implied.

"..Fine, but that turkey is mine!" she announced, slamming the door behind her.

You blinked owlishly, processing what she said, until your eyebrow started to twitching.

"Sasha!" you roared, shaking your fist. "You can't just claim all of the food for yourself! You have to share with the rest of us!"

Eren started laughing. A whole hearted laugh. The ones that come from the diaphragm. Which was a rare sight to see when he was angry all the time.

"Are you enjoying yourself over there?" you asked, placing a hand on your hip.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled, his laughter dying down. "You know you're cute when you are mad?"

"S-shut up! I-I-I'm not c-cute!" you stuttered out as you felt your cheeks flame, probably a bright red. "Let's just finish preparing dinner so we can eat. We don't want Sasha coming in here again."

"Good idea," Eren remarked.

When you and Eren were done assembling the meal, you gave Eren the task of carving the turkey, after you showed him how, while you brought out the food to the set table.

The table, itself, wasn't fancy. Just a long dinning table, enough for twelve people, covered in a white linen cloth with gold rim all the way around.

"Who's hungry?" you called after Eren arrived, placing the carved meat at the end of the table.

Sasha, who watched all of it, practically ran to her seat, eyeing the food, drooling as everyone else took their seats.

"So de we eat now?" Connie questioned, unsure of what to do.

"Yes!" Sasha yelled, her eyes sparkling in delight. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this!"

"I think we're supposed to say grace," Armin acknowledged out loud, tapping his chin in thought. "I mean we are giving thanks after all."

"Good idea, Armin," Mikasa agreed, while Sasha looked like she was about combust from having to wait a little bit longer.

"And I believe (y/n) should be the one to do it." Mikasa stated, looking you in the eye.

"Your eyes widened.

"W-w-w-w-wait! What! Why me!" you asked, dumbfounded.

"This was your idea," she bluntly pointed out. "It's only fair for you to say grace."

"She does have a point," Eren said, leaning in so only you could hear.

You glanced at everyone'es faces, all nodding and urging you, except for Sasha.

He face was as red as Mikasa's scarf. "You. Bette. Make. This. Quick. (Y/n)." she spoke slowly and carefully.

"Okay. Fine. I'll do it," you sighed in defeat, opening you hands, while the others gave you quizzical looks.

"What. You wanted me to say grace, right. This is how you do grace," you returned, extending you hands.

Soon the others reluctantly took the hands of the person sitting beside them, closing their eyes, and bowing their heads.

Nodding in approval, you did the same, taking a deep breath trying to calm your nerves.

Not knowing what to say, you said the first thing that came to mind.

"We thank you for the food we are about to receive and for the nourishment for our bodies. Amen," you swiftly declared, raising you head, opening you (e/c) eyes. "Let's eat!"

"Yes!" Sasha shouted, excited, finally getting to eat. "Pass me the turkey!"

Sasha! Share!"

After dinner, you kindly persuaded everyone to clean up, while you and Eren took a much needed break. That was until Eren wanted to show you something.

"Eren, where are we going?" you asked feeling the warmth of his hand emitting on your slightly chilled digits.

"You'll see, (y/n)," he said giving your hand a squeeze, tugging softly on them.

You gave him a wary look before letting out a small smile. Eren chuckled, rubbing small circles on the back of your small hand, pulling you forward some more as the thick foliage covered in leaves of fiery red, luscious yellow, and radiant oranges, crunching under the weight of you steps, until he unexpectedly came to a halt.

"Eren, what's wr-"

"Yu have to close your eyes for the rest of the way," he blurted out beofre you could question your concern.

You furrowed your brows not understanding, but heeding to his request, trusting him completely.

Eren grinned as he came around you, placing his hands over your closed eyes for good measure. "We're almost there," he whispered in your ear, his warm breath sending an involuntary shiver down your spin, taking a baby step forward.

You followed suit not wanting to fall, holding his arms for support.

The two of you kept walking like that up until he lightly forced you to stop, pulling away from you.

"Keep your eyes closed, okay," Eren ordered, the sound of his footsteps disappearing and returning as fast as they left. "You can open your eyes now."

Complying to his demand, you opened your dazzling (e/c) eyes as they widened in surprise, a smile formed on you gleaming face.

There in his hands was a tree swing, hanging low enough for someone to sit on.

"Eren! Where did you get this?" you asked stepping forward, taking a seat, admiring the wooden seat, facing him.

"I do recall seeing a picture of a certain someone on a swing when she was younger," he said grinning down at you.

"You did this for me!" you confirmed as your smile grew even wider, eyes brimming with tears of joy, looking up at him.

"Yep," he said, bending down to you eye-level with a closed smile.

In that moment you took in everything. From the structure of his jawline, from the way his chocolate colored locked framed his tanned face, and from the way his blue-green eyes shined the autumn sun.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Eren," you laughed.

Eren leaned in capturing your lips in a sweet and loving kiss, the pulled away grinning.

"Happy Thanksgiving, (y/n)," he chuckled walking behind you giving you a small push, making you giggle.

The only thing that could be heard in the distance was you two's laughter permeating through the stillness of the autumn afternoon.


End file.
